Codename Cipher
by avatar-ahsoka
Summary: The Clone Wars ended years ago and former Padawan Ahsoka Tano is leading a nascent Rebellion against the Galatic Empire. Her duty draws her back to Coruscant and to her lover, Pantoran Senator Riyo Chuchi. However, Tano has a dangerous proposition for the Senator, one that could doom them both.
1. Chapter 1: Rendezvous

It had been nearly a year since Ahsoka had been on Coruscant. She had a constant worry that being at the heart of the Empire would jeopardize her fledgling Rebellion. However, the planet had over 2000 levels, giving her a sense of security. Upon arrival she boarded a transport and went fifty-nine levels down, about as low as one could go and still see natural light. Ahsoka stood in an alley to wait for her old friend to arrive. It was over an hour of strange smells, drunkards, and horrible poverty until she finally saw her.

"Senator Chuchi, it isn't safe for you to be in that sector with such light security."

The Pantoran in regal attire consoled her guard captain, "It's quite alright. I'll be far safer here than in the Senate with the Emperor's spies everywhere," Riyo saw Ahsoka out of the corner of her eye, "Captain, I give you leave. Go home for the night."

The man was obviously struck by this order, "Ma'am. I can't."

"Go. I will be fine." She said indignantly.

He left after a respectful bow, leaving the Senator. Once he was out of sight, Riyo ran towards the Jedi with her arms outstretched.

"Oh, Ahsoka. How I've missed you," The Pantoran embraced the Togrutan, "Where have you been, my love."

The weary Jedi smiled, "It doesn't matter. I'm here now and we're alone," the two engaged in a deep kiss as Ahsoka held Riyo close to her, neither of the women had felt this happy in ages.

"Where will we stay? I have no doubt my apartment has been compromised by the Empire," The Senator's voice was filled with worry, "If they learn about you, they'll send an Inquisitor after you."

Ahsoka cupped her face, "Don't worry, my love. There is an inn a few levels down. It's not fit for a Senator but…"

Riyo cut her off with a kiss, "I'm sure it's perfect."

The two lovers wore simple disguises as they traversed down five levels. All throughout the journey, the Rebel was lost in her thoughts. The truth was that she did not come to the capital just to see the Senator. She was about to ask Riyo to join the Rebellion and serve as an agent, an act that could easily get her arrested or worse.

"Is this it?" Riyo shattered Ahsoka's almost trance-like state, "Darling, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. This is it," the Jedi quickly gathered her thoughts.

The Togrutan approached the innkeeper, an elderly Rodian woman.

"Greetings, ma'am. My friend and I would like to rent a room just for the night."

The woman looked up at the two women then looked down to her records.

"We only have one room left and I'm afraid it only has one bed."

"Umm. That's fine," Ahsoka and Riyo shared uncomfortable glances.

"Oh, it's so great to see two young girls be such good friends," the obliviousness on the Rodian's face made the two lovers chuckle, "Here's your keycard and your room is just down the hall."

"Thank you very much ma'am." Ahsoka said through stifled laughter.

The Jedi and the Senator entered their room and immediately laid down. Both of them exhausted from fighting a nascent war and trying to secure freedom for Pantora respectively. All Riyo wanted to do was hold her close and never let go again. The two drifted to sleep in each other's arms. Together again.

When Riyo woke up the next morning, she reached out for Ahsoka but she wasn't. She immediately assumed the worst. She had read countless reports of how the Inquisitors dealt swiftly and silently with what was left of the Jedi. If any of that happened to her true love because of her own actions…

But her fears were quickly assuaged when Ahsoka entered the room with food.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" the Jedi put down the food and put her hand on Riyo's cheek, "You're sweating. Was it a nightmare?"

The Pantoran removed the Togrutan hand from her face and clasped it in front of her heart, "I thought you had been taken."

"Never, my love," they gazed into each other's eyes until Ahsoka broke away, "w-we should eat."

Riyo could tell something plagued her love's mind but she knew eventually Ahsoka would open up to her. So, they ate the cheap carry out the Jedi had bought with her ten credits.

"It's good," said the Senator as she swallowed what she assumed was an eyeball of some alien species.

Ahsoka grinned, "You don't have to lie Riyo. I wanted to get some Pantoran grub, but that's way too expensive for a rebel like me."

The two laughed and continued to eat until the Rebel put her tray down.

"I didn't just come here on a whim, my love."

Riyo nodded with a smile, "I know, dear. Was it for mission? You don't have to stay with me. The work you're doing is more important than either of us."

"Well, actually you are the mission." Ahsoka said, looking deep into Riyo's amber eyes, "Some of the other rebels believe we should find a contact in the Senate and they…chose you."

Silence overtook the room. The Pantoran looked straight ahead, her brow furrowed.

"I would never ask you to do something so dangerous," the Jedi reached for her love's hands, "I love you too much to put you in that level of danger."

"Oh, Ahsoka, my love. Of course I'll do it," The Senator pulled her Rebel into an embrace, "It makes so much sense. I sit on the Armed Services and Intelligence Committees. I have access to troop deployments, Inquisitor reports, political prisoner camps, and so much more."

No emotion could be seen on Ahsoka's face, "But you'd be in so much danger. Y-you know what the Empire does to traitors."

"I do know," she looked down, "But, like I said, what you're doing, what we will do together. It's so important. We can't back down from this."

The Jedi allowed herself to smile, "Okay. If you're in, so am I."

"I should be able to use my secure transmitter in my office to send you coded messages that reveal pertinent information to you and your rebels," enthusiasm grace Riyo's voice, "this risk we're taking will be worth it, my love, I guarantee it."

"I know," Ahsoka caressed Riyo's cheek, "in these messages you'll refer to me as Fulcrum and yourself as Cipher. Okay?"

The Senator nodded her head, "Okay, Fulcrum."

The two held each other closer than ever before, their lips locked in a pure expression of love.

"I need to get back to my office before today's session begins," Riyo hesitantly broke their embrace, "I'm sorry Ahsoka."

The smallest of sighs escaped the Togrutan's mouth, "I understand. I need to leave as well."

"Until next time, Fulcrum."

"Goodbye, Cipher."


	2. Chapter 2: Solitude

Corellian blockade runners were quite different from the massive Star Destroyers Ahsoka had once spent her days in. They were significantly smaller and less austere than the Republic ships. It always seemed to the Jedi that the Corellians took so much pride in the creation of each corvette, while the Republic saw every destroyer as just another cruiser to be sacrificed for the war effort. Uniformity and expendability were not tenets of the Jedi Order, but maybe the roots of the Empire extend far longer than Ahsoka had ever known. The Togrutan woman had quite a bit of time to think nowadays. From this ship she was able to coordinate all the rebel cells across the galaxy. Teams worked around Naboo, Yavin, Hoth, and one group on Lothal which was doing particularly well at disrupting Imperial business. Ahsoka was quite impressed with their leader, an idealistic Twi'Lek named Hera. She reminded the Jedi a lot of Riyo, the nascent Rebellion's newest covert agent committing serious acts of espionage within the Galactic Senate. It had been a month since the Rebellion's flagship, _The Crusader_ , and its crew had heard from Codename Cipher last. The ship's Sullustan commander, Tevv Barra, had long given up on their newest spy but Captain Sato and Ahsoka had not. Their faith in Riyo's ability to evade the Emperor's iron grip was firm, especially considering Pantora's loyalty was vital to the Empire's expansion in that sector of the Outer Rim.

Although, Ahsoka admitted mentally, it was very hard to establish a secure communication line to patch messages through. Riyo was infinitely brilliant, but the Empire's agents were crafty. What if Cipher had been compromised? Such thoughts afflicted Ahsoka with insomnia or, on the off chance she was able to sleep, her dreams were filled with violent visions of her lover's capture. So, the fallen Padawan would lie awake for hours on end, gazing out her cabin's viewport. The grandeur of space would put her existence into perspective. All the things she would see, planets and their moons locked in an eternal dance, stars radiating their soothing light across space, or even the bleak and cold darkness of wild space, all those things were bound by The Force. Ahsoka knew the mystic power of the universe plotted the course of all life, even that of Riyo. They made a promise to one another in that seedy motel back on Coruscant, never let feelings trump the mission. How deeply Ahsoka admired Riyo's dedication. The Pantoran senator was able to restore hope and faith to the Togrutan's bruised heart. For years, the Order tried to impart the same wisdom on her. Attachment is forbidden for it blinds us to the true nature of The Force. But, even over a decade later, the love she felt for Padme, Anakin, and Obi-Wan still wore on Ahsoka. Obviously, no matter how hard she tried, attachment would always be intertwined with purpose. She loved Riyo with all her heart, and she knew Riyo felt the same way. Ahsoka wondered if the Pantoran felt the same ache every moment they were apart.

Ahsoka was pulled out of her trance by the sound of her cabin door being opened by Captain Sato.

"A coded transmission was just received up on the bridge. Commander Barra thinks you should see it first."

Jun and the Jedi practically ran to the bridge. All the while, Ahsoka tried to contain her joy but still a smile came to her face. Riyo was okay. The Force had not betrayed its loyal servant. When they arrived, the commander ordered all other crewmembers to clear the room. Codename Cipher's very existence was a secret to all but the three beings who held the fate of the Rebellion in their hands. Tevv's wide, dark eyes met Ahsoka's joy-filled blue ones. The Sullustan nodded towards Jun, beckoning him to play the message. With the press of a button the playback began. Before the three rebels a large hologram appeared. Riyo had taken the necessary precautions of modulating her voice and wearing a hood to shroud her face in shadow.

"This is Codename Cipher," the voice emanating from the hologram was a far cry from the Pantoran's usually melodic one, "I have discovered an Imperial convoy that will be going from Shili to Zygerria transporting Togrutan slaves. It will be highly unguarded. Good luck and be safe, Fulcrum. Cipher out."

Just as quickly as she had come, she had left. Ahsoka longed to hear the voice again, no matter how altered it was. But, these types of transmissions were only able to be payed once, and like Riyo said, the mission took precedence. The Jedi tightly shut her eyes and exhaled. She had to recollect her focus.

"They'll pass through the hyperspace lane near Corsin. We could dispatch our cell on Mandalore to liberate the slaves."

Ahsoka nodded in approval of the plan, "That crew is a good one. I know their leader, Bo-Katan. She'll get the job done."

Jun left the bridge to summon the crew to return. Once alone, the commander began to speak to Ahsoka.

"I'm sorry I doubted Cipher, Ahsoka," the Jedi had never heard the hardheaded Sullustan apologize before, "They've got damn good intel. Do you know this one? Like how you know Bo-Katan and Hera?"

"I do. And I know they'll get the job done at any cost," silence took over the room as Ahsoka paused, "Have the crew send the message to Bo-Katan's squad. We can't the Zygerrian slavers get those slaves."

Before Tevv had time to respond, Fulcrum had already left the bridge, headed off for her quarters.

It appeared to Ahsoka that the old adage about old habits dying hard was correct. Here she was, back to how she started the day, staring out the viewport and worrying about Cipher. How she longed to be back in that cramped room, deep in Coruscant's underworld. All Ahsoka wanted was for them to embrace and blur the lines that separated red skin from blue. But, this wasn't reality. Right now they were Cipher and Fulcrum, waging a fledgling war against the Galactic Empire.

For days, Ahsoka sat in her quarters alone. Not the news of Bo-Katan's success in freeing the slaves or Hera's transmission about a rewarding partnership with a seemingly omniscient vagabond named Vizago could remove Ahsoka from her post. The stars offered more solace than anyone else on this blockade runner. Riyo was lightyears away but the Jedi couldn't help but wonder if the star she was gazing at was the Coruscant system where her lover was desperately trying to protect her people as well as selflessly aid the Rebellion. Obi-Wan had once told her that loneliness and eternal sadness were both the burdens Jedi were forced to overcome. But Ahsoka felt crushed under her own solitude.


	3. Chapter 3: Repentance

"Honorable representatives of the Empire," Mas Amedda's voice boomed from the central dais, "The Emperor wishes to inform you all that the galaxy is more stable and safe than it has ever been."

Senator Chuchi stood in her pod with her two most trusted security guards behind her.

"The Jedi threat has been eradicated. Their temple, a symbol of treachery against the righteous Empire, stands barren and ruined. Never again shall they threaten our security."

All around the chamber, cameras flew around. This was Palpatine's way of monitoring the activities of these 'honorable representatives'. During the twilight of the Republic, Padme had created the Delegation of 2000 trying to pry the chancellor's iron grip off the galaxy. Riyo refused to join that committee and every day she paid the price. Now the delegation was in shambles. Padme died on Empire Day, Bail was forced into silence by the Empire, Mon Mothma was expelled from the Senate. The Emperor had routed out all detractors. Dissent was no longer permitted in this chamber that once bustled with debate. Riyo always regretted not believing in Padme. Senator Amidala had always been a mentor, a friend. But now she was gone and Senator Chuchi was left all alone, tasked with keeping Pantora free from Palpatine's wrath all by herself.

The stress wore on her. Every rotation, the Chairman of Pantora would contact her and press Chuchi to beg the Senate for more aid or more favorable trade routes. Riyo had become one of the most respected Senators in the chamber, but yet her power was severely limited by the undemocratic nature of the Empire. All she could do was add more hot air to the discourse that was ultimately meaningless. Regret was her predominant emotion. Her first act in the Senate all those years ago was to give Palpatine more executive powers right at the start of the Clone Wars. She fell for his tricks time after time. Giving him control of the banks, authorizing the creation of the regional governor system, building the Imperial Security Bureau. One of the most prominent regrets in her mind was Ahsoka's trial. Riyo was on that jury, she should have fought harder to exonerate the one she loved, but she failed. Ahsoka was moments away from being condemned, being sent to death, because Riyo hadn't fought hard enough.

Senator Chuchi knew all these thoughts were silly in all actuality. She knew none of this was her fault. But, the feelings never left. Riyo felt as if she had committed the gravest of sins. She felt as if everything she loved was doomed to be corrupted then destroyed. Becoming a rebel was atonement in her mind. Through this penance, perhaps Riyo could redeem herself and the galaxy. Cipher was going to be the one to undo the Empire's expertly weaved version of reality. And she would do it with Fulcrum.

The gravity of her new mission never escaped Riyo's mind. But, this only added to her insomnia. She would spend days on end poring over reports and bills, desperately trying to find pertinent information that would disrupt the Empire and make that wrinkly nerfherder Palpatine agitated. Riyo's office became her home, since she had already found several recording devices in her real one. It had become obvious that the Emperor was concerned about how closely Senator Chuchi had aligned herself with radicals like Bail Organa and Padme Amidala in the past. However, her office was an oasis. No matter how much Palpatine tried to subvert the Senate, he still needed it to control the galaxy, so even he wouldn't dare let his spies encroach on a Senator's private office.

Recently, Riyo had been elected to chair the Intelligence Committee. This had been quite the calculated move on her part. With the highest security clearance of anyone outside the Emperor's inner circle, Chuchi was able to know, and leak, far more information than had ever been available to her before. But, Grand Vizier Mas Amedda tried to keep her on a tight leash, forcing her to petition the Office of the Galactic Emperor for any information not provided to her committee. The imposing figure regularly came to her office, relentlessly inquiring why certain documents were so important to the Chairwoman. At the last hearing, Riyo had caught wind of illicit imperial dealings with Zygerrian slavers. The Senate had denied the Emperor's call to end the ban on slavery several times, with both Bail and Riyo leading the charge. However, one witness came before the committee saying Stormtroopers raided a peaceful village on Shili and forcibly took innocent Togrutas into custody, intending to sell them to the king of Zygerria and reopening the galactic slave trade on a wide scale. The Senator was taken aback by these charges and petitioned the Emperor, the Grand Vizier, and the ISB to release all troop deployments in that sector. At first, the petition was denied, but Riyo would not allow herself to commit another sin that would haunt her until the end of days. Using her clout as chair, she petitioned every branch of the Imperial government and military to release the information. She was well aware of how much the military loathed her. Senator Burtoni of Kamino was named Chair of the Armed Services committee and the two regularly butted heads over issues of defense.

"Greetings, Senator Chuchi," the Vizier entered her office with a datapad in hand, "The Emperor has sent me to inform you that your petitions have been noted and in an effort to assuage fears of moral corruption in the Empire, I will be delivering this address before the full Senate tomorrow."

He extended the device towards Riyo and she tentatively accepted it and began to read. The oration was standard fare for Imperial lackeys posing as virtuous politicians, lacking entirely in substance and giving a minimal explanation of why the Empire was negotiating with slavers.

"If you don't mind me saying, Grand Vizier," she kept her eyes set to the speech instead of looking up to the man, "This explanation does not satisfy me. And neither does the fact the Emperor as well as the military have both been completely sidestepping my requests for more information regarding the testimony."

"Well, Senator," Amedda scoffed at Riyo as he tightened his grip on the Senatorial staff, making his knuckles turn pale blue, "This is in fact very sensitive information regarding Imperial foreign policy and…"

Riyo cut him off.

"I am the Chairwoman of the Intelligence Committee and if you do not provide the full Senate with a detailed report over what is happening with Zygerria, I will sue the Imperial government for obstruction of justice. And I can assure you I will have a broad coalition of support from the other Senators the Emperor has maligned and antagonized. No matter how hard he has tried, the Emperor still does not control the judiciary. There are penalties for this, Vizier."

A sudden tension overcame the room has the two most powerful members of the Senate sized each other up and gauged who the victor of this bout would be.

"All I can offer you is this, Senator Chuchi," Amedda could easily discern that Riyo had the upper hand in this battle, "I will subpoena Governor Moruna of the Ehosiq sector to send every Senator military logs from the past month so you and your colleagues can corroborate this testimony."

"And how will I know these documents will not be tampered with?"

"As you said, Senator," The Vizier did not attempt to hide the irritation in his voice, "There would be severe penalties for such an action."

"I am quite glad we have reached a mutual understanding," She said with a mix of bravado and relief, "I can hardly wait for the next session of Congress."

An annoyed scoff escaped his mouth then he turned and left unceremoniously. Riyo felt deeply relieved when Amedda finally walked out of her office. She sat down and found herself shaking. People close to Palpatine had a tendency to use intimidation to their advantage. There was a chance she had just awoken the entire Imperial apparatus and it would soon bear down on her. As the Senator tried to calm her nerves, she brought her cold hand to her face.

Her whole body ached from several rotations of constant labor with no rest. Riyo yearned for the hand upon her face to be Ahsoka's rather than her own. That one faithful night, those few stolen kisses, they bore into the Senator's mind. Chuchi could feel tears well up in her eyes. She had chosen a life of stress and loss and sacrifice. All those years ago on Orto Plutonia she said the bravest act of any public servant was to live for one's people. Every day those words would ring within her stormy mind. They would remind her of all the guilt she felt. Twilight had come and gone, leaving the glow of Coruscant beyond the viewport as the only light in the office. Amber eyes rose, their gaze set on the stars. At this very moment a billion different events were transpiring around those luminous blazes.

There. That's Alderaan. Bail's daughter is probably at school right now. She's such a brilliant girl.

That one. Pantora. It's midday there and the chairman is about to address the Assembly about the Empire's failure to open new trade routes.

And there. That's where Ahsoka is. Leading the Rebellion, building a brighter future.

Riyo drifted further into slumber, but was suddenly jarred by an incoming message. She wiped away the tear that meandered down her face and opened the message from Governor Moruna. Just as Amedda promised, full trooper logs from Shili.

 _Governor, as per your request, I ordered troops to seize about one hundred Togruta villagers for sale to Zygerria._

 _-Captain Rae Sloane_

 _Excellent work, Captain. These slaves will be sent to Zygerria in exactly ten rotations once my liaison has time to negotiate with The Most High King._

 _-Governor Harak Moruna_

Riyo continued to scroll through the logs. She found the exact plans for the transport of the captives which was to take place in now three rotations. After ensuring this report had been sent to all members of the Senate, Chuchi stood and locked the door to her office as well as tinting the windows. Then, she donned the heavy cloak Ahsoka had given to her and engaged her holographic communicator.

"This is Codename Cipher. I have discovered an Imperial convoy that will be going from Shili to Zygerria transporting Togrutan slaves. It will be highly unguarded. Good luck and be safe, Fulcrum. Cipher out."

With the press of a few buttons, her voice on the recording was scrambled, then sent off to the rebels and to Fulcrum. It felt as if the weight of an entire star system had been lifted from Riyo's shoulders. She turned off the datapad the Vizier had given her and once again sat down in her chair. For this first time since Ahsoka had left Coruscant, Riyo Chuchi closed her eyes and slept, unencumbered by whatever guilt or desire for repentance that plagued her every other night.

In her dreams she saw all the forgiveness she would ever need, the warm and gentle embrace of Ahsoka Tano.


End file.
